Cough Syrup and Drooling
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy has a cold and Gibbs is there to make it better as best he can. Enjoy! Gammy. R&R


**A/N: So I thought this up one morning when I woke up drooling. I thought it would be a cute moment and it kinda escalated... anyway I hope you enjoy **

oOoOoOo

Cough Syrup and Drooling

oOoOoOo

Sammy had a cold. It was nothing major but bad enough to make it hard to breathe through her nose and to add a decent amount of chest congestion to the mix. Luckily it had been a slow day at work and  
>Sammy was able to spend the majority of her day at her desk.<p>

Now she was lying in bed with Gibbs, snuggled up to his chest. She was almost asleep when she was hit with a rather nasty coughing fit. She tried to sit up but ended up rolling away from Gibbs until it was over. Gibbs sat up and gently pulled her into his lap before placing a hand on her forehead.

"Honey, I think you have a fever," Gibbs said softly, "Do you wanna take some cough syrup? It'll help with your cough and your fever."

"Alright," Sammy said with a sigh, too tired to fight.

"Alright, stay here," Gibbs said softly before setting her softly on the bed beside him and kissing the top of her head then heading for the washroom.

A minute later he was back, carrying a bottle of Nyquil. He removed the cup from the cap then twisted it off and poured Sammy a shot of the green liquid. Sammy, who was still sitting on the bed where he had left her, took the shot when it was offered and downing it in one gulp then lay down again. Gibbs twisted the cap back on the bottle then set it on the nightstand and crawled into bed beside Sammy. Sammy snuggled up to Gibbs' side and placed her head on his bare chest; Gibbs didn't usually sleep shiftless but he kept getting too hot with a feverish Sammy snuggled up to him. Sammy started running her hand over Gibbs' chest, brushing his chest hair back and forth, but it didn't last long before the cough syrup kicked in and with a small yawn Sammy dosed off, her hand resting where it had stopped on Gibbs stomach.

Gibbs laid awake watching Sammy sleep and running his fingers through her hair for what seemed like hours. He smiled when she started softly snoring and he gently rubbed her back when she coughed, though it wasn't even close to how bad it had been before. At one point she wiggled her nose and reached up in her sleep to rub it but didn't wake up. After a while Sammy's breathing evened out and Gibbs felt himself nodding off so he closed his eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

oOoOoOo

When Gibbs woke up the next morning to the alarm the first thing he noticed was the feeling of something wet on his chest. He reached over and hit the off switch on the alarm clock before looking down to investigate where the wetness was coming from. He found Sammy still asleep drooling on his chest from having to breathe through her mouth all night. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped up his chest before folding it and using a clean part to wipe Sammy's mouth. He tossed the tissue onto the nightstand before deciding it was time to wake Sammy up.

"Honey, it's time to get up," Gibbs said softly, gently brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Hmm," Sammy mumbled, bringing her hand up to her nose to rub it but not opening her eyes.

"Come on, we gotta get up for work," Gibbs said a little bit firmer though still in a soft tone.

"Just a little longer," Sammy whined, snuggling into Gibbs' chest a little closer, "I'm hoping if I sleep a little longer I won't feel like crap."

"Do you need to stay home today?" Gibbs asked softly as he started running his fingers through her hair.

"No," Sammy whined with a yawn, "I just need a couple minutes more."

Gibbs gave in; knowing that they didn't need as much time to get ready and he had given them. He continued running his fingers through her hair and eventually moved to brushing her bangs out of her eyes. When his fingers brushed her forehead he sighed, feeling how warm it was.

"Honey, you have a fever again, do you really think you should be coming in?" Gibbs asked softly, knowing she probably wouldn't listen to him but wanting to try.

"I'm alright," Sammy mumbled, finally deciding she had to get up now or she wasn't going to, "I can't miss work."

"You can, I can talk to Jenny," Gibbs said softly, his last attempt at trying to convince her to stay.

Sammy shook her head before pushing herself up. The sudden change in position made her head spin a little and she gasped which turned into a full blown coughing fit. Gibbs sat up and started rubbing her back until she finished.

"You're sure you're well enough to come to work?" Gibbs asked when Sammy had finally caught her breathe.

Sammy nodded before sliding out of bed and wandering off to the washroom to get a glass of water. The cool water felt good on her raw throat as it slid down and when her glass was empty she felt better. She headed back into the bedroom and started getting dressed. Gibbs sat on the bed, already dressed, and watched her carefully, just in case she passed out and he had to catch her or something like that. When Sammy was dressed she sat on the bed in front of him and looked him directly in the eye.

"I'm fine, honest, all I need is some coffee and I'll be good as new," She said reassuringly.

Gibbs gave up trying to fight with her and stood up, holding out a hand to Sammy.

"We better get going then," He said softly, with a smile.

Sammy smiled back and took his hand, letting him pull her up.

oOoOoOo

45 minutes later Sammy and Gibbs walked into the bull pen hand in hand. They took their seats at their desks and logged onto their computers. Sammy scrolled through her email until everyone had strolled in.

"Hey Hun, feeling any better?" Declan asked, stopping in front of Sammy's desk.

"A little," Sammy mumbled with a yawn and a cough.

"That's good," Declan said, giving Sammy's back a little rub until she caught her breath then planting a kiss on her head.

Sammy sent Declan a small smile that Declan returned before taking her seat at her desk.

Sammy sighed before she got to work finishing up the couple reports she needed to, taking sips of her iced coffee every few minutes to keep herself with it enough to finish.

Reports finished Sammy decided she would just rest her eyes for a couple minutes; she folded her arms on her desk and rested her forehead on them before closing her eyes. Before long she was dosing softly.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs was watching Sammy out of the corner of his eye, making sure she was ok. He knew she didn't feel well and didn't like it when she pushed herself like she was now. He was glad when she handed off her reports, knowing now she could get some rest. When he glanced at her a couple minutes later she was dosing softly, her head on her folded arms. He stood up and pulled his jacket off the back of his chair. He rounded his desk and gently draped it over Sammy's shoulders.

oOoOoOo

The rest of the day went by with nothing much going on. Sammy woke up an hour or so after falling asleep and finished her coffee before Gibbs convinced her that she had done enough work and sent her down to Abby to take a nap in a better place. Abby tucked Sammy in and she was out again.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs and Sammy got home around 7:30pm, which was a lot earlier than usual but Gibbs didn't want Sammy at the office any later than necessary. Gibbs headed into the kitchen, gently pulling Sammy with him, and sat her down at the table.

"What do you want for dinner?" Gibbs asked softly, brushing Sammy's bangs out of her face.

"Just soup," Sammy mumbled with a yawn.

"Alright soup it is," Gibbs said, planting a kiss on Sammy's forehead, "Chicken noodle?"

Sammy nodded before folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them.

"Alright,"

oOoOoOo

A couple hours later Gibbs lay in bed, shirtless like the night before, with Sammy dosing on his chest. She was snoring due to not being able to breathe through her nose. Gibbs started rubbing Sammy's back and smoothing her hair, smiling when she cuddled a little closer and rubbed her nose a little.

He sat watching her sleep for a while, just admiring how adorable she was and thinking around how much he loved her. When he looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was almost 1:00 am he decided it was time to sleep so he planted a soft kiss on the top of Sammy's head then let himself dose off.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
